Down by the River
by CaitSithis
Summary: This is a side-kink for OC and Duncan. She only flirts with him in the actual fic. This is basically an AU to her AU. The intro is an actual chunk of the fic Borrowed Time (permission given by CthuLuna). For those who haven't read it, this is before she's a Warden, right after her 'origin.'


Down by the River

Rating – M for smut

AN: This is a side-kink for my OC and Duncan. She only flirts with him in the actual fic. This is basically an AU to my AU. The intro is an actual chunk of my fic Borrowed Time. For those who haven't read it, this is before she's a Warden, right after her 'origin.'

The evening was nearly spent. Shiva waded into the stream, leaving her clothes on a nearby rock. The water was cold and shallow. Kneeling brought the level up to her waist. She rolled her shoulders, finally able to relax after having her neck saved, spending a full day on her feet, and sparring with Duncan – who she decided would be one tough son of a bitch in a real fight. She couldn't help but wonder how he handled himself in… more intimate settings. She let herself imagine how he could be and slid her hand between her thighs. Finally, finally able to relax.

Her eyes were closed as she touched herself. With her other hand she scooped up water and let it run down her shoulders. She was finding it difficult to become aroused, but she knew she needed it. She had spent the last several months in the dungeons and was given little comfort and no pleasure.

A snap behind her made her head whip around. She wasn't shy, but she slid her hand over to a more innocent place on her thigh. Her dagger was over on the rock. She could probably get to it if she moved quick when whatever intruder showed themselves. The line of trees was further away from her gear than she was. It was Duncan who stepped out. She puffed a large breath out, relieved.

"Oh Duncan. You scared me. On purpose, no doubt," she accused. Her expression showed she was displeased, but she wasn't truly. Turning back to the water, cupped both hands below the surface and rinsed her body more.

"I… apologize. I didn't mean to intrude. I will leave you." The Warden-Commander turned to leave, as he said before he paused to comprehend her words.

"Do you regret it?" Not turning back to her, he asked her to clarify. "Do you regret intruding?" He heard the water splash behind him and turned without thinking. She was standing, walking toward him. Droplets of water ran down her legs. Her shoulders were still dry but her breasts had some beads of moisture. Duncan swallowed. "I don't understand."

Shiva smiled and closed in. She was inches away from his face. "Yeah you do." Duncan understood completely, and in truth he both did and did not regret it. He was embarrassed, very much so – but he was aroused. He took little time to attend to his own pleasures and he had noticed she was a beautiful young woman. As she stood there, naked and showing a keen interest in his physiognomy, he had to admit he was tempted.

"It was unintentional. Whether or not I regret it depends on… circumstances." He licked his lips as he watched hers curve into a smile. Her hands went around his neck and pulled him into a warm, soft kiss. It was slower and more gentle than he expected from the libidinous pirate. He pulled back from the kiss but didn't get far. His cheek was pressed against hers and she moved forward to thread her tongue through the gold hoop in his ear. "This is inappropriate. I am your Commander." He inhaled deeply when her tongue ran across his earlobe.

"Not yet. Right now you are simply my savior and I just realized that I have not thanked you properly." She kissed him on the lips once more. That time he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. His armor was cold against her skin, he realized this after she squirmed. His hands moved to the straps keeping his armor in place. When she tilted her head to get a better view of the buckles and belts to help him, he lowered his head and kissed her neck.

Shiva's leg went between Duncan's, rubbing the inside of his leg through his hose. His armor was removed and he was shedding his layers of cloth, dropping them strategically on the ground since they were obviously not going to make it back to their bedrolls. Soon he was as naked as she. They ran their hands along each others' bodies while sharing more passionate kisses.

They sunk to the ground, Shiva on her back and Duncan leaning over her. His fingers traced down from her shoulder to her breast, circling around her nipple. Scooting downward, he kissed the other breast before gently taking her nipple between his lips. She ground her sex on his thigh, causing her hip to rub along his erection. As he toyed with her breasts, her fingers lightly pulled at his ponytail. He looked so damn good she couldn't decide whether she wanted his hair down yet or not.

His hand slipped down her stomach, traveling further. He was sucking on her breast harder, moved his thigh back so his fingers could trace the wet folds of her sex. He massaged her gently before slipping one digit inside. She was incredibly wet so he was able to slip a second finger in soon after.

Her hands rubbed his hips until she felt him fingering her. Her hand moved to grasp his erection and stroke him. Duncan's lips left her breast and went back to capture her mouth.

Duncan slipped his fingers out of her, dragging them along her skin leaving a wet trail of her juices. He sucked her taste off his fingers while he positioned himself between her legs. She spread them for him when he lowered his hips to hers and entered her slowly. Her hips tilted for him to enter fully, he didn't stop until his groin was pressed against her.

Both were breathing deeply with excitement when he started to thrust. Shiva pulled at his hips to make him thrust harder and he took the hint. Her whole body moved with the force of his thrusts. She pressed her lips against his shoulder to muffle her moans. His breath gusted against her neck, just under her ear. Her legs wrapped around him as he sped up.

Duncan raised himself up on his arms to achieve a faster pace. More hair was coming loose and that was the first time she saw him disheveled. Skin on skin was audible as their lust peaked and Duncan released inside her. There was something about him pulsing inside that made her follow seconds later.

Shiva went limp under Duncan as he rolled beside her. She turned her head and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for saving me."

Duncan chuckled. "Anytime."


End file.
